


Don't Come In!

by Yrindor



Series: Kohinata's Secret [1]
Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: (almost) Accidental Outing, FTM Kohinata Hozumi, Gen, Trans Kohinata Hozumi, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/Yrindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soaking in the hot springs should have been relaxing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Come In!

Kohinata sighed as he sunk into the steaming water. The heat was a welcome luxury after hours spent on a train followed by a sprint to the hotel and a dry run of the Stride course. He was the only one in the bath at the moment, and he took advantage of the solitude to stretch and relax. He could hear the rest of the team in the other room, but he largely tuned them out until the shouting and splashing reached a crescendo. Then he looked up, and Takeru met his eyes through the glass.

Kohinata cursed silently at the glint in Takeru's eyes. _Don't come in here_ , he thought loudly. _Please, don't come in here_. The yelling only grew louder though, and was joined by the sound of running footsteps. Kohinata clutched his towel tightly to his chest; he could hear Heath-kun yelling at Takeru, but he wasn't confident it would have any effect.

Seconds later, Takeru burst into the room with Riku and Heath-kun hard on his heels. Kohinata yelped and curled into a ball, sinking under the water and trying to make himself invisible. He heard Takeru splash into the water next to him, followed by another splash he hoped was Heath-kun. A hand closed around his arm, trying to pull him out of his ball. He couldn't do much, but luckily it wasn't long before the hand was roughly knocked away and the splashing and shouting moved away from him.

He didn't risk moving until he heard all three of his teammates leave the water. Then, he raised his head cautiously just in time to see Heath-kun mouth "sorry" at him as he ushered the two first years out of the room and closed the door firmly behind them.

After that adventure, Kohinata no longer felt much like bathing. He had known it was risk using the public baths like that, but the thought of soaking had been too alluring, and there hadn't been many guests at the hotel. With the bath that empty, he could have viably claimed confusion if anyone else had come in. Anyone other than his teammates. Heath-kun knew, but the first years didn't. He wasn't ready for that. Not yet.

Any relaxation Kohinata had felt was lost as he quickly dried off and struggled to get dressed, his binder sticking to his still slightly damp skin. Not for the first time, he was severely jealous of other men who could just put on a yukata with no concern for what was underneath it.

He finally won the battle with the stiff material, wincing as his ribs protested. He couldn't wait until he and Heath-kun were safely in their room for the night and he could leave his binder off. Running while binding was far from ideal, but while the Hōnan team jackets covered quite a lot, the gimmicks in a Stride course had an unfortunate tendency of making things bounce where they shouldn't. He might be willing to risk it for a team practice, but not a heavily publicized and attended event like this one. He was counting down the time until he could deal with the problem permanently, but until then he was doing what he had to to get by.

And maybe he should add avoiding public baths to that list going forward.

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanons ran away with the bath scene in Episode 4.
> 
> Comments and feedback are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
